¿LuLi?
by Chachos
Summary: [AU] ¿Porque nadie podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos?, ¿porque todo mundo se empeñaba en querer verlas como rivales o como las peores enemigas a muerte?. -¡No voy a permitir que te le vuelvas a meter por los ojos a Natsu!. -¿De que...de que esta hablando ella?.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**____**Si eres mega fan de nalu (o Lucy) o mega fan de nali (o Lisanna), y lees esto, es bajo tu propio riesgo, si te llegas a ofender es tu culpa y porque sabes que algunos fans si actuan así como se verá en este Oneshot (?). **_

_**[N/A]:Okay, me disculpo si algun nalu fan o nali fan se ofende, ya lo dije, no lo volveré a repetir. Bueh solo quise pasar a dejar esto porque me pareció gracioso escribirlo :3, no lo tomen a mal, yo no soy fan de Lucy ni de Lisanna (y me caga que a cada tanto haya arena y pleitos entre fans, queriendo odiar a ambas personajes que ni siquiera son reales (?), y un sin fin de cosas que se han visto y se seguiran viendo xD), me gusta el nalu, pero a causa de ciertos tipos de fans hacen que empalague y aburra xD. Honestamente si yo veo a estas dos juntas no me las imagino peleando como gatas callejeras por un pedazo de pescado -cofcofNatsucofcof(?)-, y a parte de que en el manga ambas se llevan bien xD, y ¿que si dicen que ambas son inutiles y siempre tienen que salvarlas?, me vale keke yo tambien lo he dicho entre platicas xD, pero ambas son dos personas importantes para Natsu, y no le veo el problema de que ambas puedan llevarse bien en un fanfic como en el manga :3. Así que espero que disfruten leyendo esto, honestamente yo me divertí bastante escribiéndolo :3.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**~[¿LuLi?]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Lucy H. & Lisanna S.]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Era un día tranquilo en la academia Fairy Tail, los alumnos iban de un salón a otro para sus clases y unos que otros disfrutaban de sus horas libres. Tal como era en una de las gradas de las canchas del instituto, en estas se encontraban platicando amenamente una rubia y una albina de cabellos cortos, más conocidas como Lucy Heartfilia y Lisanna Strauss. Ambas se encontraban intercambiando palabras, risas y alguna que otra mirada de complicidad. Alrededor de ellas se encontraban los chicos de su clase teniendo un partido amistoso con los chicos del instituto vecino, Sabertooth. Y como ambos institutos compartían los terrenos para las clases de educación física, ese día habían acordado el dichoso partido._

—Total yo le sugerí a Erza que coqueteara con Jellal, pero veo que era imposible si se ponía nerviosa a cada tanto. —Comentaba la rubia apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

—Bueno es que Erza es un caso especial cuando se trata de cosas románticas, y sobre todo con Jellal, se vuelve un manojo de nervios andante. —Respondió entre risas la albina de cabellos cortos.

—¡Es verdad!, la primera vez que salió con él, me pidió que le ayudase a escoger la ropa "adecuada" para la primera cita, la pobre estaba muy nerviosa.

—Por cierto, Lucy. —Le llamo Lisanna, la cual parecía perder su vista en dirección a la cancha donde los chicos jugaban futbol.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Va todo bien con Natsu? —Cuestiono directamente, ocasionando que la rubia se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

—B-bueno nosotros…—Comenzó a responder de manera nerviosa, haciendo levemente ademanes con las manos.— Pues aparentemente todo va bien, salimos en las tardes o vamos a la casa de alguno de los dos a ver películas, lo normal.

—¿De verdad?, me alegro por ambos —Sonrió ampliamente y luego dirigió su mirada azulada hacia abajo, donde se encontraba un grupo de otras chicas mirándolas de manera acusadora a ambas.—¿Qué nos miraran tanto ellas?

—¿Ellas? —Dirigió sus achocolatados ojos hacia donde miraba Lisanna, donde efectivamente un grupo de chicas las miraban de manera acusadora. La rubia se enderezo un poco y aclaro su garganta, siendo seguida por Lisanna.—¿Se les ofrece algo? —Cuestiono.

—¿Podemos ayudarles en algo? —El grupo de chicas se sorprendieron levemente que tuvieron que retroceder instintivamente un paso atrás.—Es que llevamos rato dándonos cuenta de cómo nos miraban y…

—Cállate. —Respondió de manera intimidante una de las chicas del grupo señalando a Lisanna con el dedo índice.

—¿Eh…?

—¿Se puede saber que les pasa? —Interrogo ahora la rubia.

—¿¡Como puedes estar platicando tan animadamente y como si nada con la ex de tu novio!?

_Ah…con que eso era…_

_Tanto Lisanna como Lucy, se dirigieron una mirada llena de dudas. ¿Qué tanto sabían esas chicas?, bueno hace tiempo atrás había esa clase de "tensión" entre Lucy y Lisanna, todo porque una era la pareja actual de Natsu, y la otra la ex pareja. Pero ambas chicas habían dejado todo aquello aclarado y sin rencores. Inclusive Lisanna aconsejaba a la rubia de cómo tratar de entender a Natsu, pues este era demasiado testarudo y terco. Y Lucy por otro lado, estaba sumamente agradecida con la albina por tenerle ese tipo de confianza, ¿Quién en su sano juicio ha visto a la ex novia y novia de un chico siendo buenas amigas?, nunca se había visto eso. Pero Lisanna y Lucy hicieron la excepción, tanto que muchas personas no cabían en su asombro._

_La rubia y la albina soltaron un suspiro con resignación y miraron al grupo de chicas._

—Creímos que ya habíamos dejado eso aclarado tiempo atrás. —Respondió Lucy llevándose una de sus manos a su nuca.

—Bueno, algunas personas nunca quieren creer es-…—Lisanna no término de hablar porque nuevamente fue interrumpida.

—¡Puede que hayas engañado a todos con tus acciones de hacerte ver buena gente con Lucy!

—¡Pero a nosotras no nos engañas tan fácilmente Strauss!

—¡Sabemos que en cualquier momento dejaras de montar todo este teatrito que te armaste, para volvértele a meter por los ojos a Natsu!

—Nosotras somos seguidoras cien por ciento "NaLu". ¡No dejaremos que vuelva a renacer el "NaLi" porque ya no existe!

_Lisanna y Lucy estaban con caras de duda existencial. ¿Nalu y Nali?, en definitiva esas chicas tenían mucha imaginación, era muy obvio que hasta se habían creado los nombres del fandom para sus parejas._

—¡No dejaremos que te vuelvas a envolver con Natsu, él se tiene que quedar con Lucy y no dejaremos que-…

_Todo se quedo en silencio y lo único que se escucho fue a las aves salir volando de entre los árboles, sí justo como en los dibujos animados, de cuando algún personaje dice algo importante o bobo y todo queda en completo silencio. Lucy tenía sus ojos casi fuera de lugar junto con su boca muy abierta, y el grupo de chicas que las molestaba hace unos momentos parecían estatuas. _

—Lisanna…¿Qué…que acabas de decir? —Cuestiono Lucy con algo de incredulidad. ¿Enserio había escuchado bien lo que dijo Lisanna?, tenía que ser una broma.

—Que yo…estoy saliendo con Sting…—Dijo en voz baja, ocultando su mirada con el flequillo y sus mejillas levemente coloradas.

—¡Esto es StinLi! —Grito una de las chicas.—¡Tomen nota en la libreta de fandoms que odiamos para Lisanna!

—¡Pobre de Yukino!...cuando se entere de que Sting está saliendo con su gemela región cuatro…

—¡Pero si Yukino está saliendo con Rouge! —Respondió Lucy siendo ignorada.

—Nos retiramos, por ahora...—Menciono la que parecía ser la líder del grupito aquel.—Tendremos que idear nuevos planes para que Lisanna no tenga pareja en el fandom.

_Y así como llegaron se esfumaron, con pancartas, banderas y letreros que decían "Arriba el NaLu, NaLu 4 Ever, Lucy x All Fairy Tail", y un sinfín de cosas estúpidas en las pancartas. Una vez que las perdieron de vista, ambas chicas soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Se miraron y sin poder evitarlo soltaron carcajada y media de risa._

—¿¡Desde cuando existe ese grupo de admiradoras de Natsu y tú!? —Cuestiono entre risas la Strauss menor.

—Créeme que no tengo idea. —Respondió Lucy secando una lagrimilla que era producto de la risa. Luego miro de manera seria a Lisanna.

—¿Qué…que sucede…?

—Ahora mismo me explicas como esta eso de que estas saliendo con Sting. —Exigió saber colocando sus manos en las caderas y mirándola con picardía.— ¿Dónde quedo lo de "¡Yo no podría salir con él!, ¡Es un arrogante y presumido", "Es un sin vergüenza que se la pasa coqueteándole a cuanta chica le pase por enfrente", eh Lisanna?

Lisanna soltó un suspiro. Sabía que nada se le escapaba a Lucy, se cruzo de brazos y miró a la rubia. —Pues, no dejaba de fregarme en pedir que saliera con él aunque solo fuera a una cita a tal grado de seguirme hasta mi casa y…bueno hasta que le dije que solo una salida casual y acepto eso…y de ahí en fuera me pidió de manera más formal que aceptara salir en plan de conocernos mejor y de alguna manera extraña acepte.

—Vaya, quien diría que empezaste a salir con un sujeto al cual no tolerabas su sola presencia o la sola mención de su nombre. —Respondió la rubia entre risas.

—Asshh ya se, y ni creas, aun me sigue cayendo mal —Dijo entre risas.

—¿Vamos con Levy, Erza y Juvia a ver más de cerca a los chicos jugar?

—Por supuesto~.

_Y sin más contratiempos ambas chicas decidieron bajar de las gradas para verse con las otras chicas y animar un poco a los chicos en el partido. Bueno ¿Quién dice que la ex y la novia actual no pueden ser amigas?, bueno Lisanna y Lucy son un vivo ejemplo de ello a pesar de las personas que no lo quieren aceptar._

_**¿Fin?.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y si, dentro de las parejas que me agradan se encuentra el StinLi x'D, so espero que les haya gustado :3, chachos los ama.<strong>_

_**Ch**ach**os.**_


End file.
